User talk:Pozinoleon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pozinoleon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitei (Talk) 19:59, July 24, 2012 Hey! Thanks for all your help with the wiki! And welcome <3 What action level were you at when you got the Mayan Star pattern to drop? I haven't seen one yet and I'm almost done with mine. I had to use my talk page history to figure out it was you that left a message for me, but you can sign messages by using '~~~~' next time :D Let me know if you need anything and thanks again! Mndarrr (talk) 11:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey again! I wanted to mention, I looked at some of the pages you worked on and saw you were putting drop rate percentages in the possible drop section on item pages. I had to remove those numbers since each drop rate will change depending on what you have in your backpack. If someone has a maximum number of something, that item wont continue to drop. It's fine to say how common or rare drops are on the backpack page, just not item pages. No big deal, I just didnt want you to be sad. :D Mndarrr (talk) 15:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I've been really excited to have one drop since I saw the item page!! Mndarrr (talk) 00:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks for pointing that out, I'll fix it now. If you ever need to create a page or if you find a page that looks like that one, you can find templates to fix them at the Useful Templates page. Oh and if you ever want to play around with coding and need a tester area, check out the Template:Sandbox page. You can go in and use the space on that page to see how code looks without having to worry about removing important content. I used it a ton when I was starting out with editing stuff <3 Mndarrr (talk) 06:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to transfer all the category info for the items that came out this week. Looks like the week theme name isn't where they normally put it. I'm going to wait for the forums to update though, just to make sure (so I dont have to change it all back.) Mndarrr (talk) 06:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) As always, thank you for all your help with the wiki! You've been absolutely wonderful lately. Are you excited about the new yacht? Mndarrr (talk) 12:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah 17 planks, plus extra driftwood, palm leaves, and loads of pool items. I posted a photo guide yesterday for the yacht in the Sims group i'm in on FB. Send me a message on facebook and i'll add you :D Mndarrr (talk) 13:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to let you know two things. First off, you've been doing an amazing job with the wiki lately <3!! And second, I really need your opinion on a merger with The Sims Wiki Forum:Merger With The Sims Wiki Discussion. Please leave a comment on the page, and be honest :D Mndarrr (talk) 23:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey - I wanted to let you know that we just added a new template to the Useful Templates page. It is the My Sim Info template, you can copy/paste it onto your User Page to show off your Sim's stats. Keep up the good work! Mndarrr (talk) 02:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello I would like to invite you to here . Just wanted to say hi and send some love your way <3 <3Mndarrr (talk) 21:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC)